Jealous
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Leo takes up Karate and Chase isn't pleased. Established relationship. Chaseo no connection to any of my other stories.


**A/N: I was bored so I wrote this real quick.**

**Lame little one-shot piece I did between classes. While trying to get inspiration on some other stories this popped in my head so I figured why not.**

**I guess it's technically a crossover but, it doesn't really fit all that well as a crossover to me.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Kickin' it or any of their characters.**

Chase growled low in his throat as he watched Leo give the teen in front of him a bright smile.

The other returned it raking a hand through his shoulder length brown hair as he told Leo about some tournament he took part in a few month's back.

After the incident with Marcus and evil uncle Duggie. Tasha's mom mode went into hyper drive and the woman refused to let Leo do or go anywhere alone. Which is to be expected since her son almost died.

Everyone in the Davenport household felt terrible about not listening to Leo when he tried to warn them about Marcus. With the knowledge that Leo was right all along also came the realisation that the boy has been terrorised by an evil android for who knows how long, without anyone helping him.

Which is why Tasha got him signed up for karate.

Originally she wanted Donald to get Leo a personal bodyguard, but since a new dojo called the Wasabi Warriors opened in Mission Creak, Tasha decided that learning some self-defence would be a better option.

Especially since Leo had been begging her to let him go for more that three weeks.

Which is why Chase was standing in the middle of the dojo right now. Glaring at his boyfriend's supposed junior sensei.

Jack.

The super genius has never considered himself to be the jealous type. He's never needed to.

Leo's great.

Funny, smart and pretty much adorable but no one else ever noticed how great his step brother really was so Chase never thought he'd actually have a reason to be jealous. Besides Leo's always been so attached to Chase that it seemed like jealousy would never have to be a problem.

But now there's Jack.

The super genius couldn't even think the name without needing to suppress a growl. He's all Leo ever talks about.

Jack's so cool.

Jack's so strong.

Jack's a skateboarder.

Jack's great at martial arts.

Jack Jack Jack, always friggin Jack! You'd swear Leo wasn't dating a bionic super hero.

After the first two weeks of hearing the boy constantly swoon over his _sensei_, Chase went to Tasha and offered to teach Leo himself. Being skilled in thirty different form of combat has got to count for something right?

Wrong.

Tasha refused. She said that although its very sweet of Chase to offer she'd be more comfortable having a licensed professional teach her son, than his sometimes-dangerously-glitchy boyfriend.

So instead, it became the usual routine for Chase to go pick him up after his lessons so they could walk home together, unfortunately that meant being forced to witness _this_.

Leo would give _him _that big bright smile while Jack taught him how to kick and punch, of course Leo being Leo he would fail miserably almost every time. Then they'd laugh and Leo would be too oblivious to notice Jack's cheeks tinge pink every time the boy teased him about his perfect hair and perfect skateboard and perfect...

Everything!

The bionic teen snapped out of his angry thoughts when Leo suddenly started laughing, hands braced on his knees while the brunette in front of him glowed in embarrassment.

Chase's hands clenched tightly and his glare intensified when a voice suddenly spoke beside him.

"You must be Chase."

He looked to the side and found a girl staring at him expectantly, she was wearing a gi like the one Jack wore. Meaning she probably works there too or she's at least a student.

"Leo's boyfriend right?"

The super genius blinked, "Yeah, how'd you-"

"Leo talks about you all the time, so it wasn't hard to guess. I'm Kim by the way." The blonde smiled before looking down at her watch. "You know your a little early, they still have like fifteen minutes."

"I know, I figured I might as well come pick him up since I just got out of-"

"Chess club?"

Chase blinked again, "How did you-"

The girl laughed, "Like I said Leo talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Chase asked, as a warm feeling rose up in his chest.

"Yeah," Kim folded her arms over her chest. "It's always Chase is so smart, Chase is so funny, Chase knows martial arts too."

The bionic teen gave a nervous laugh, hopefully Leo didn't say too much. "Only a little, our dad wants me to focus more on school."

"Oh yeah, you made the honour roll too right?"

A blush rose in the super geniuses cheeks, "Does he really talk about me that much?"

"Yes he does," the girl glanced towards the two standing in the centre of the dojo and gave a dreamy sigh. "Almost as much as Jack... talks about Leo."

The blush in Chase's cheeks instantly faded and his voice dropped a tone, "What?"

"Well I don't mean to gossip but," Kim leaned towards Chase with her eyes still fixed on Jack and Leo as she whispered. "Jack talks about Leo all the time when he isn't here."

"He does?"

"Oh yeah, Leo's so funny, Leo's so smart," she gestured with her hand, "Leo's so cute with that big bright smile, Leo's so adorable when he tries so hard and falls on his butt."

Kim's voice turned into a low whisper, "Leo's eyes are really nice."

Chase glared, "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." The blond hummed as she gave them a found smile. "You know he doesn't show it, but Jack turns three shades of red every time Leo arrives for his lesson, its adorable, really. You could imagine how red he was when Leo asked him to teach him how to ride a skateboard."

"Leo did what?!"

Kim looked up at him in surprise, "You didn't know? I'm sure Leo's been meaning to tell you, Jack's only been teaching him for a few weeks anyway-"

"A few weeks?" Chase growled low in his throat.

Why didn't Leo tell him any of this?

Kim blinked and gave Chase a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, your boyfriend's perfectly safe. Jack always makes sure to hold Leo tight in case he falls. There isn't so much as a scratch on him. He'd never let anything happen to _Leo_."

The bionic teen's jaw clenched and he glared when Jack put a hand on Leo's shoulder while they talked.

"He's gotten pretty possessive -I mean- protective of him."

"I'm sure he has."

They were silent for a few moments as Chase debated the option of exposing his bionic secret when-

"So I'm guessing you're going with them to the drive-in on Friday?" Kim chirped.

Chase paused, "Drive-in?"

"Yeah well, Leo doesn't know yet but I'm sure Jack will tell him what he has planned." The girl beamed at Chase, "Jack said he's taking Leo to a drive-in on Friday after practice, as a reward for all his hard work, but I'm sure you'll go along too."

Anger burned through Chase's veins and his glare turned deadly, why that sneaky little-

"Mission Creak has no drive-in's."

Kim's eyes widened, "Really, then what's Sky-drop point?"

'Sky-drop point?'

Chase's eyebrows furrowed in thought, he's heard the other kids at school mention that name before if he could only-

'Sky-drop point?!'

AKA

"Make out point!"

The blond's eyes went wide, "No?! Really... Wow, Jack doesn't waste any time does he?"

Neither does Chase.

Still wearing a hell damning glare and now completely fed up, the super genius stomped over to Leo and Jack.

The boy looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Chase, you're ear-"

Chase grabbed his arm and headed straight for the door, "We're leaving."

"What-why?" Leo asked as he was pulled along, when Chase didn't reply he looked back at his gym bag and he tugged at his arm forcing the teen to stop. "Chase wait I forgot my-"

"Don't worry Leo," Jack smiled, "Chase looks like he's in a hurry so you can just come pick it up on Friday. You're going to be staying later anyway, remember?"

"Yea-"

"No he isn't. We're leaving. Send it in the mail."

"Chase wait-"

Leo's words were dragged along with him as Chase walked out the door. Jack's face twisted in confusion and he looked at Kim who was walking towards him.

"What was that all about?"

He asked the girl who simply leaned up to place a kiss at the corner of Jack's lips, before pulling away with a smirk on her face. "Leo's right."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl as she continued.

"Chase _is _fun to mess with."

**A/N: Review, flame whatever.**


End file.
